


Просто

by JanetDi



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Просто, Крис его хочет. Привязать к себе, приковать, пристегнуть, прилепить, что угодно, и, главное – никто не заметит разницы, потому что Том вьется вокруг, будто ему медом намазано.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston





	Просто

Просто, Крис его хочет. Привязать к себе, приковать, пристегнуть, прилепить, что угодно, и, главное – никто не заметит разницы, потому что Том вьется вокруг, будто ему медом намазано.  
Крис жмурится, потому что именно намазано – как-то в самом начале их знакомства Хиддлстон «совершенно случайно» разлил ему на руку кленовый сироп, зарделся, сделался смущенным и виноватым, и, наклонившись, слизнул с запястья сладкие янтарные капли, не отрывая при этом взгляда от лица Хэмсворта. Таким Крис его еще долго представлял – вопросительно поднятые брови, бездонные глаза, в которых зрачок разлился почти на всю радужку, отливающая на солнце медью макушка и невероятные ощущение, когда его язык легко-легко скользит по коже. Представлял, фантазировал – как поднимет на руки – легко, как девочку, как стиснет, чтобы аж ребра затрещали, как наклонится и заглянет в эти самые глаза без конца и края – чтобы увидеть в них ответ, но вышло совершенно не так.  
На любую попытку приподнять себя от земли Том реагировал твердым «нет, спасибо», выворачивался из под руки и тенью теней скользил куда-то в сторону. Продолжая все время находиться рядом, то и дело задевая – плечом, локтем, коленом, тонкой кожей аристократического запястья, где загнанной жилкой бился пульс, бедром, протискиваясь мимо, спиной, натыкаясь в толпе, но известную границу не переходил. И когда, измученный алкоголем, непониманием, чертовым неразряженным сексуальным напряжением Крис все-таки поймал его за декорациями одинского трона, поймал так, что не сбежишь, взял лицо в ладони и посмотрел в огромные пугающе-светлые глаза с оптическим прицелом зрачков, там не было ответов – одни сплошные вопросы.  
Прошло время, и Крис ответил на каждый.  
Ведь просто он Тома любит. До невозможности, до боли, до «я же просил, не надо корзину роз после спектакля!», до «поставь меня на место», до сломанной в порыве мебели и многокилометровых счетов за телефонные разговоры. Это, на самом деле, будто нырять с головой в ледяную воду – обжигает, распаляет, пугает и манит.  
Они ведь мечта любого журналиста и кошмар оператора, потому что передать через выпукло-вогнутую линзу весь радиус того химического взрыва, который происходит – нереально, но и проигнорировать никак.  
А происходит вот что: Крис берет его первый раз сразу, как дверь номера Хиддлстона закрывается с тихим всхлипом. Том говорит еще что-то своим неприличным низким голосом, что-то ужасно-интересное: о теории относительности, о сериале про странного мужика-Доктора, о, почему-то, Макэвое, а Крис уже кладет ему руку на ширинку и слегка сжимает ладонь. Идеально-выбритый, идеально-отутюженный Том замирает на мгновение и тут же оказывается прижат к стене. Стукается затылком, лопатками, задницей, смеется, тянется вперед, не помогая, а скорее мешая – обнимает. На нем иррационально много одежды. Это неправильно.  
Крис, кстати говоря, хочет разорвать эти проклятые костюмы, изрезать их на мелкие кусочки ночью, идеальными квадратиками пять на пять сантиметров пока Том спит, потому что сшитые на заказ жилеты, рубашки, сюртуки, брюки – все это прячет настоящего Тома.  
Настоящий Том горячий и пахнет мускусом пополам с жасмином. Настоящий Том не любит, когда его берут на руки. Настоящий Том бледный как негатив, об него можно порезаться, словно он бумажный силуэт на фоне этой дерьмовой жизни, искусно вырезанный канцелярским ножом. Настоящий Том любит целоваться.  
Серьезно, Хиддлстон и его оральная фиксация – отдельный пунктик в голове Криса.  
Том раскрывает рот, они сталкиваются языками. Том трется стояком о бедро Криса. Том шарит руками Крису по спине, беспорядочно и хаотично, и в этом весь он, чистый хаос, первозданный космос.  
\- Ты космос! – говорит Хэмсворт, наконец добираясь до тела. – Огромный и безграничный. А у меня в руках помещаешься. Как так?  
На самом деле это не совсем верно. Член Тома – длинный, ровный, идеальный как и все в нем – головкой чуть выступает из плоскости ладони Криса. Это, почему-то, сводит с ума. Крис берет отяжелевшую мошонку, мнет, перекатывает, оттягивает, ловит стон губами и начинает медленно дрочить, чувствуя, как Том вибрирует рядом испорченным камертоном, транслируя в эфир многократно усиленную, очень простую, эмоцию.  
Секс.  
Крис.  
Да.  
Брюки комом летят в сторону комнаты с кроватью, пиджак остается висеть на ручке входной двери, и табличка «не беспокоить» мерно раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Рубашка утром найдется на бра, жилет запнут под тумбу для обуви, лакированные ботинки носок к носку ловят отражение движения, когда Том сам, сам, сам и первый, запрыгивает на Криса, а тот ловит – ладонями под ягодицы, легко и надежно.  
Том держит Криса за плечи, перед глазами Хэмсворта – трогательная ямочка ключиц, соленая от пота. В голове шумит, Крис сейчас огромная натянутая струна, которую только тронь – зазвенит. Том утыкается носом ему в висок, слепо шевелит губами, и вскоре Крис различает почти неслышное: « Могу я с чистой совестью по праву потребовать, что мне принадлежит?».  
От ощущения слов волосы по всему телу встают дыбом.  
\- Уж конечно, - соглашается он, и, помогая себе руками, насаживает готового, ждущего Тома прямо на себя. Тот раскрывается мгновенно, ощущения феноменальные, ощущения зашкаливают, и Крис выравнивает дыхание, старается думать о чем-то постороннем, потому что Том в его руках, и отпускать его Хэмсворт не собирается.  
\- За что мы премного благодарны. Скорей забудем мы свои заслуги, чем по заслугам наградить забудем и в полной мере каждому воздать.  
Крис не может любить его сейчас больше, но, кажется, любит.  
Просто, Крис не может без него.  
Вот такого – принимающего все и без остатка, человека, слизавшего кленовый сиром с его запястья, а потом два месяца скрывающего за дружелюбным трепом такую бурю страстей, о которой старик Шекспир не имел понятия, в свои-то годы.  
Такого, от которого в голове дурман, и все связные мысли улетучиваются, остается ворох обрывочных несказанных слов, горячий ком в горле и оглушающий оргазм, от которого застывает время.  
Доктор, наверное, все-таки существует, потому что только чокнутые тайм-лорды умеют останавливать часы.  
Они стоят посреди обитаемой Вселенной – Космос и его человек. Крис все еще держит Том, и его сперма вытекает из Тома, течет по паху, по ногам, а Том стискивает его сильнее, вжимается, ахает, перевирает Генриха совершенно безбожно и кончает тоже, запачкав Крису подбородок.  
\- Ты помнишь, что мы вышли на пять минут выпить чаю? – спрашивает Том хрипло.  
Впрочем, их, наверное, не ждут.  
Все на самом деле ужасно просто. Хэмсворт, не отпуская, несет Тома в спальню. У них есть еще пара часов, что, при условии непременного наличия в багаже Хиддлстона свитера с высоким горлом, сойдет за целый чайник.


End file.
